1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release pipe end cap for use in connection with pipes. The quick release pipe end cap has particular utility in connection with securing materials enclosed by pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick release pipe end caps are desirable for securing materials enclosed by pipes. This is accomplished by capping the ends of the storage pipe with quick release pipe end caps. Contractors frequently transport a variety of materials to job sites using a large pipe as a storage container. In particular, multiple sizes of pipes may be nested inside of one another to minimize the space they occupy. Duct tape is frequently used to secure the ends of the pipe, but this is potentially ineffective as well as messy and time-consuming. Quick release pipe end caps have the additional advantage of easily being removably secured to pipes without the use of tools.
The use of closure members for pipes and the like is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,463 to Bywater, Jr. discloses a closure member for pipes and the like. However, the Bywater, Jr. ""463 patent does not have a locking lever, and has further drawbacks of requiring tools to operate the latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,238 to Kendall discloses a pipeline closure that temporarily closes the open end of a pipeline. However, the Kendall ""238 patent does not have a locking lever, and additionally does not have a band with overlapping opposing ends.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,792 to Tempel discloses a protective cover for pipe end that prevents the ingress of snow and rain into the interior of a pipe. However, the Tempel ""792 patent does not have a locking lever, and also lacks a band encircling the exterior of the pipe.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,707 to Lundgren discloses a pipe protector that covers a pipe end. However, the Lundgren ""707 patent does not have a locking lever, and also requires the use of tools to align the teeth.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,336 to Black discloses a lightweight pipe clip for maintaining an end plug insertably coupled to an irrigation pipe outlet. However, the Black ""336 patent does not have a locking lever, and further lacks a band encircling the exterior of the pipe.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,057 to Logsdon discloses a pipe test cap. However, the Logsdon ""057 patent does not have a locking lever, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a band encircling the exterior of the pipe.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a quick release pipe end cap that allows securing materials enclosed by pipes. The Bywater, Jr. ""463 patent, the Kendall ""238 patent, the Tempel ""792 patent, the Lundgren ""707 patent, the Black ""336 patent, and the Logsdon ""057 patent make no provision for a locking lever. The Bywater, Jr. ""463 patent and the Lundgren ""707 patent require tools to secure themselves to the pipe. The Kendall ""238 patent does not have a band with overlapping opposing ends. The Tempel ""792 patent, the Black ""336 patent, and the Logsdon ""057 patent lack a band encircling the exterior of the pipe.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved quick release pipe end cap that can be used for securing materials enclosed by pipes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the quick release pipe end cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing materials enclosed by pipes.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of closure members for pipes and the like now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved quick release pipe end cap, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved quick release pipe end cap which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a quick release pipe end cap which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cap with a closed end, an open end, and a quick release mechanism attached to it sidewall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the cap being cylindrical in shape and made of an elastomeric material such as neoprene rubber. The quick release mechanism may take the form of a band having slots cut into its top surface encircling the cap. The opposing ends of the band may overlap within a hollow band enclosure in such a manner that the slots are on top. A cam slot may be cut in the top of the band enclosure. Pin supports may be attached to the top of the band enclosure. A locking lever may be rotatably mounted on a pin inserted through the pin supports. The locking lever may be arcuate in shape, and may have cams attached to the end mounted on the pin such that the cams engage with the slots on the band when the locking lever is rotated in a clockwise direction. The quick release mechanism components may be made of stainless steel. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved quick release pipe end cap that has all of the advantages of the prior art closure members for pipes and the like and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved quick release pipe end cap that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved quick release pipe end cap that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such quick release pipe end cap economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new quick release pipe end cap that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release pipe end cap for securing materials enclosed by pipes. This allows the user to quickly attach the quick release pipe end cap to a pipe without the use of tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release pipe end cap for securing materials enclosed by pipes. This makes it possible to easily remove the quick release pipe end cap from a pipe without the use of tools.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a quick release pipe end cap for securing materials enclosed by pipes. This ensures that the quick release pipe end cap will remain in place while the pipe is transported.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved quick release pipe end cap for securing materials enclosed by pipes.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.